1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to padding devices for swimming goggles with improved wearing comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 of the drawings illustrate a pair of typical swimming goggles that includes two lenses 1', two padding members 2', a bridge 3', and a strap 4'. Each lens 1' is made of rigid material and includes an inner connecting section 11' for connecting with the bridge 3', an outer connecting section 12' for connecting with the strap 4', and a flange 13' for connecting with the padding member 2'. Each padding member 2' includes a connecting portion 21' for receiving the lens 1'. As shown in FIG. 10, an elastic annular extension 22' extends inwardly from an inner wall of the connecting portion 21' and then extends upwardly to form a flange 23' that provides a close contact with an eye socket of the user. Nevertheless, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, when the strap 4' is tightened, although the end edge "a" (FIG. 11) of the flange 23' is in a close contact with the eye socket of the user due to elasticity of the elastic extension 22', a portion "b" of the flange 23' might directly bear against the connecting portion 21' and a corner area "c" of the rigid flange 13'. This is because different users have different eye socket contours and thus causes different deformation in the annular extension 22'. As a result, the wearing comfort is adversely affected. A solution to this problem by increasing the thickness of the extension 22' to reduce the deformation thereof is found unsuccessful and brings an additional disadvantage of reduction in the wearing comfort provided by the padding member 2' as well as reduction in the softness of the extension 22'.
The present invention is intended to provide padding devices that mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.